


Randall is an Over Eager Shit

by Freakazoidchimpanzee



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: A little iffy on the consensual at first but that's unrelated to Hamish who is a gentleman, Consensual Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakazoidchimpanzee/pseuds/Freakazoidchimpanzee
Summary: A night tracking down evil ends with surprising aftermath. (Haven't finished the series yet. Going rogue. There needs to be more of this couple please!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be smutty in later chapters. Don't read if you don't like graphic smut.

Randall was an overeager little shit. 

Hamish, Lilith and Randall had all been out on a hunt. The ringing of some malevolent magic user had set them all off. Lilith had been the initial driving factor, all self righteous indignation at some magical being having the balls to do anything while the Knights of St. Christopher were in existence. Of course, Randall was Randall. Along for the ride because it was exciting and he wasn't one for thinking things through. He just liked to do.

Without Hamish, the older werewolf was pretty certain the other two would have already been killed by now. Even with Hamish, there was always a level of uncertainty of their lifespans. This was mostly because as much as the calmer werewolf tried to counsel his pack, they were very much their own wolves.

And here they were creeping up on what was slowly starting to appear to be some other much older werewolf, which Hamish found unnerving. He was not aware of werewolves outside of their order, and this one was not putting off friendly “Hey, I might be interested in joining your team” vibes. How was this possible? Was it friend or foe? Had it been attracted by the ring of magic, or was it the cause of it? Was that Randall running full force at the unknown werewolf?

The younger male had just managed to break through the trees and run up to the much larger looking beast when an ear piercing sound caused all of them to double over. When the sound left, they were all standing naked in the trees, their wolves resting. Thankfully Lilith and Hamish appeared to have still avoided detection, but Randall practically had “Please kill me” written on his naked flesh.

Whatever that strange sound was, it had also seemed to have changed the unknown wolf into a man as well. A well endowed man. With a hard-on. Who was advancing on stupid Randall who was not even backing up. Lilith shot Hamish a slightly fearful look which he couldn't return lest she realize how uncertain he was and give into her fear. Not to mention, he was afraid to take his eyes off of his younger pack member.

Randall finally seemed to click that this was not the party he'd signed up for and started backing up, “H-hey, man. If you've got this situation under control, I-I can leave.” The backing down was instinctive, but not necessarily the correct move. 

The more Randall cowered from the bigger man, the more emboldened the stranger seemed to get as he aggressively (and strategically, Hamish noticed) backed Randall up against a thicket of trees.

“W-what's your name?” Randall was still trying to make small talk. At the silence, Randall continued playfully, “C'mon. You're a werewolf. I'm a werewolf. We're all friends here.” It was at that moment the man decided to speak.

“You will be in my pack. I will be your alpha.” Randall's eyes quickly flickered to where Hamish and Lilith remained hidden. 

“Um… No? I have an alph-” In an instant, the large male had shoved Randall against the trees face first and started to force his way on top of him when a wildly possessive and enraged urge shook Hamish to his core. Then everything went dark.


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an A/B/O (as much as I love them). Alpha here is just pack leader. I just don't want to mislead anyone looking for something like that.

“You ok?” The soft voice was accompanied by a bright light which he slowly realized was coming in through the window. Hamish was in his own bed with a very worried looking Randall mere inches away from his face. 

“What happened?” The older werewolf winced. He felt sore all over. Randall blushed and started to mumble when a very much more straightforward and also present Lilith spoke up.

“Randall learned the value of the rape whistles he passes out like a joke.” Hamish blanched then quickly sat up.

“You were raped?!” The younger werewolf looked scandalized.

“No! You stopped it.” He eventually muttered the last bit but the worship in his eyes was there. “Thank you.” 

At that moment Randall coyly murmured “Pack Alpha.” with such devotion that Lilith made a gagging sound and marched out of the room. Regardless of what Lilith thought, Hamish felt his pants become a little tight and openly gawked at his counterpart. 

After a few minutes of silent staring, Randall turned beet red, and started to get up. “Ok… I'm sorry. I'm not trying to freak you out-”

The older male hurriedly grabbed his hand and a little too quickly spat out, “you're not!”

They both stayed in place in an awkward silence. Neither quite sure of what to do next. Sure, they had joked around before or made the occasional lewd comment, but things never escalated beyond a laugh.

As far as protecting his pack mate from some strange werewolf, he did what he would have done for any of his pack mates… but it was different. He had completely lost control. While he was busy overanalyzing what made Randall different, Randall did what Randall did best. Throw himself into a situation.

Hamish wasn't sure how the other man ended up on top of him with no clothes on so quickly while still managing to hold his hand. Speaking of no clothes, Hamish was still naked from the night before. He had always admired Randall's lean physique when they were shifting, but having it squirming and wanton on his naked body-oh god. He averted his gaze to the bedroom door which was wide open- “Shit!”

As if reading his mind, Lilith came back by and almost violently slammed the bedroom door closed.

So, here they were. Randall naked with a throbbing erection on Hamish who was suffering from a similar ailment. The younger werewolf was staring in anticipation without moving a muscle. “What do we do next?”

This kid had no idea how to even proceed and yet here he was. Ready and willing. The strange possessive urge Hamish felt from the night before swept through him. Whatever the urge was, his companion also seemed to feel it. Randall looked like he was trying to resist a shift. 

With the dexterity of a cat, the older werewolf managed to twist his partner beneath him. He could do anything to the younger man in that moment, and the athletic dark skinned youth would have been his eager pupil... because he was lovestruck with his elder doing what was expected of him. Protecting his pack.

Having been a werewolf for 8 years, the older male thought he knew a lot about the wolf and all of its motivations. However, he still couldn't quite make sense of what was happening, and he preferred to not blindly give into emotion. History told him it could be dangerous. 

A troubled frown started to form on his face as the mental spiral of whether or not taking the virginity of someone under his authority was ethical or not. The thought killed his mood quickly. Something Randall clearly picked up on and completely misread as his face screwed up in frustration and he almost violently crawled out from under an unmoving Hamish.

Snatching his clothes off of the floor, the younger male quickly left the room, and the house if the slamming of the front door was any indication.

“Well, that was quick.” Lilith snarked announcing her return to the room. “Failure to perform?” She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

He felt like a complete ass. His pack mate had offered himself up to him. He had basically accepted. Then he just stared at him in disgust with himself as he thought of all of the moral and philosophical complications of the situation danced in his brain. Maybe that wasn't the best time for an internal debate.

And there was tendon caught between his teeth.


End file.
